1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtration systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system which includes a deep-bed type filter wherein the bed receives a bi-directional input to separate, for example, particulate from a waste water with the bed being periodically rejuvenated to remove the entrapped particulate.
2. Prior Art
Filtration systems wherein a deep-bed type filter is used to separate foreign matter from a liquid flow are well known. Granular filter media comprising the filter bed entraps the foreign matter so that the liquid flows from the system free of the foreign matter.
Such systems can only be operated on a batch basis since the filter bed must be periodically rejuvenated to remove the entrapped foreign matter. Filter bed rejuvenation may be accomplished "in situ" or by use of a scrubber circuit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,774.